Since man first began using boats for water transportation, the transport of the same across land has been a problem. In the use of small boats which carry only one or two persons such as pond and river fishing boats, the problem is quite often compounded in that the user of the boat cannot get vehicle access to the water's edge and if there is only one person involved, launching can be extremely difficult if not impossible.
Although either removable or retractable wheels have been attached to the sides or one end of boats in an effort to allow more ready transport and launching, these devices are cumbersome, in most cases, heavy, and generally have been found unsatisfactory.